Inflatable displays have become increasingly popular in recent years. These types of displays have a wide range of application, shape and size, including, but not limited to, figures for holiday and seasonal decoration, marketing, advertising, entertainment, and event attraction. The inflatable displays are made from a permeable fabric that allows air to pass through the fabric at approximately the same rate as the air being blown into the inflatable display. The process of continuously blowing air being supplied from a fan or other inflation device occurring at substantially the same rate as air escaping the fabric allows the display to maintain a three-dimensional shape without the use of an internal or external frame or structure. These are known in the industry as “cold-air” inflatable displays.
Typically, the cold-air inflatable display is a single figure comprised of pieces of permeable fabric configured to create an individual figure when inflated. For example, a consumer may decide to decorate their house with a jack-o-lantern inflatable display for the Halloween season, a snowman inflatable display for the holiday season, or an Uncle Sam inflatable display for Independence Day. As such, typically, the single figure is inflated and part of a static display. There is no present apparatus or method utilizing a fan assembly or other inflation assembly to inflate a single assembly having multiple inflation dynamic compartments.